Wars of the Cheeselands
The Cheeselands has been a peaceful country throughout it's existence with only one known attack in it's history. This is a record of all wars the Cheeselands has been involved in. __TOC__ Mistaken attack from da lil bro Date Started: 10/4/2006 9:51:06 PM On October 4, 2006 a miscommunication caused the nation of da lil bro to accidentally invade the Cheeselands. The attack however was quickly repealed by the Cheeselandic Military causing the enemy to lose more soldiers. In these battles the Cheeselands lost 158 soldiers and 3 tanks while the enemy lost 381 soldiers between the two battles. Records of the incident First Battle You have been attacked by da lil bro. You lost 31 soldiers and 1 tanks. You killed 244 soldiers and 0 tanks. Their forces razed 4.018 miles of your land, stole 0.886 technology, and destroyed 8.939 infrastructure. Their forces looted $0.00 from you and you gained $210.78 in your enemy's abandoned equipment. In the end the battle was a Victory. Second Battle You have been attacked by da lil bro. You lost 127 soldiers and 2 tanks. You killed 137 soldiers and 0 tanks. Their forces razed 3.857 miles of your land, stole 0.842 technology, and destroyed 8.582 infrastructure. Their forces looted $0.00 from you and you gained $96.96 in your enemy's abandoned equipment. In the end the battle was a Victory. TAGA Response to the attack Aid received Due to the mistaken incident records indicate $15,224.12 Dollars, 0.00 Tech, and 313 Soldiers were sent to the Cheeselands although this was only the first aid package sent and any others have been lost in history. It is likely more were sent as the incident cost the Cheeselands over $100,000. Training exercise with House of Dyslexia Date Started: 5/8/2008 10:15:43 PM In a request from ganon5, leader of the House of Dyslexia the Cheeselands and the House held a training exercise where the House attacked the Cheeselands. In preparation for the attacks the Cheeselands increased it's active military from a peacetime level to a wartime level, an increase from a little over 18,000 soldiers to 56,858 soldiers. The battle was a great success for the Cheeselands and the "conflict" ended after the battle was concluded as both sides declared peace. The Battle You have been attacked by ganon5. You lost 5,469 soldiers and 590 tanks. You killed 19,142 soldiers and 1 tanks. Their forces razed 0.000 miles of your land, stole 0.000 technology, and destroyed 0.000 infrastructure. Their forces looted $0.00 from you and you gained $93,856.86 in your enemy's abandoned equipment. In the end the battle was a Victory. Any existing peace offers that were on the table have been automatically canceled. Luciferon invasion of the Cheeselands The Luciferon invasion of the Cheeselands started on August 15, 2008 when Luciferon attacked the Cheeselands. This attack was from the League of Extraordinary Nations attack on the Random Insanity Alliance during the War of the First Coalition. Around twelve hours after the initial invasion bothkellyatfsu of Lilafrica (RIA) and Caesar101 of Republic of Azia (RIA) attacked Luciferon in retaliation. Around twenty four hours later Luciferon invaded another nation, Lord_Doom of Foshizzle and was attacked a day in a half later by and WCaesarD of Rendavin (RoK). Category:The Cheeselands